


Трамонтана

by Cammia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: После "гражданской войны" Тони решает расставить точки над "и".





	Трамонтана

**Author's Note:**

> Пост!гражданка.

Местность у подножия каталонских гор была прекрасна: уютный, окруженный взгорьями участок, живописные серые скалы, ослепительно синее небо и — резким белым мазком — массивный особняк из белого кирпича. Пугающе хрупкий, словно составленный из кусочков сахара и припорошенный сахарной пудрой снега. Милая зимняя картинка из туристических проспектов. Причину их отсутствия Брюс понял, когда ветер чуть не вырвал приоткрытую дверцу из его рук, норовя забраться внутрь машины. Таксист ухватил слетевшую шляпу и указал на центральный вход.

— Туда, сеньор.

Ветер унес его слова.

Брюс, чувствуя себя легкой пушинкой, подобрался к крыльцу, на котором его уже поджидал человек в костюме. И с облегчением вздохнул, когда входная дверь закрылась, отрезая его от уличного безумия.

— Добрый день, сеньор, — вежливо поприветствовал мужчина. Безэмоциональная вежливость и непринужденность идеальной осанки выдавали в нем дворецкого. Он говорил по-английски довольно гладко, с легчайшим акцентом. — Добро пожаловать на виллу «Трамонтана».

— Ветрено здесь, — сказал Брюс, приглаживая волосы.

— Зимние ветры, сеньор. Позвольте пальто.

Брюс передал служащему куртку, остро чувствуя, насколько бедно она смотрится в этом месте. Он обвел взглядом холл. Тот оказался неожиданно маленьким, может, потому, что большая часть была отведена под гостиную, обставленную мебелью в мавританском стиле. Помещение отделяла от входной двери арка с двумя небольшими белыми колоннами. Круто вздымавшаяся лестница с коваными перилами выглядела одновременно торжественно и вычурно. Брюс не мог узнать картин, висевших на стене, но подозревал, что они не дешевле всей обстановки. Дом кричал об обеспеченности владельца. Брюс в неновой, позаимствованной в армии спасения, одежде выглядел здесь неуместно.

Авантюра, в которую он ввязался, становилась все подозрительнее. Но отступать было поздно.

— Прошу вас, — дворецкий указал на гостиную. — Сеньор Агилар скоро спустится.

— Секунду…

Брюс замешкался, посмотрел сначала вверх, на лестницу, надеясь увидеть там хозяина, потом на входную дверь, размышляя, не сбежать ли.

— Кто он — мистер Агилар? Я хочу сказать, чем он занимается? Боюсь, человек, разыскавший меня, об этом умолчал.

— Прошу прощения, но мне запрещено об этом говорить. Сеньор Агилар хотел бы посвятить вас в дело лично. Хотите кофе?

— Черный, без сахара и молока.

Брюс решил, что чашка кофе и правда лишней не будет. Если все это — одна большая ловушка, в чем он был уверен, стоит подкрепить силы.

— Я отнесу ваши вещи наверх, в вашу комнату.

Брюс убрал сумку от протянутой руки дворецкого.

— Это лишнее. Я тут не задержусь.

Дворецкий немного растерялся, видимо, у него были другие сведения. Но все же отвесил почтительный поклон и скрылся в недрах дома.

Оставшись один, Брюс опустился на диван у окна. В нем, как в раме, был виден живописный заснеженный участок перед домом. Отсюда вид казался картинно застывшим, но Брюс вспомнил налетевший ветер и поежился.

— Да, не так я мечтал оказаться в Испании, — произнес он вслух.

После Малайзии Испания оказалась негостеприимной и холодной. А само путешествие сюда — подозрительным, как и причина, по которой он тут оказался.

Из бокового кармана сумки Брюс достал ампулу, уже последнюю. Проверять содержание сыворотки вошло в привычку. Всего за неделю у него выработалась психологическая зависимость и подсознательный страх, что она закончится.

Сыворотка была максимально близка к тому результату, которого он хотел добиться все эти годы. До итоговой версии было еще далеко, но Брюс был потрясен оказанным эффектом.

Он много раз представлял, чем займется, когда получит свободу от живущего внутри монстра. На деле он просидел двадцать минут, которые действовала сыворотка, боясь пошевелиться и нарушить магию. Сердце торопливо колотилось в груди, Брюс машинально перешел к дыхательной гимнастике, чтобы успокоиться, но голова все равно шла кругом от восхитительного чувства одиночества. Он и забыл, каково это: быть единовластным хозяином своего тела.

Жаль, это продлилось так недолго. Халк вернулся, да еще более злой, чем обычно. Брюс едва удержался, чтобы тут же не вколоть себе вторую дозу.

Одной пришлось пожертвовать, но походной лаборатории было недостаточно, чтобы изучить состав. Только поэтому он принял предложение Агилара.

Его посланник пришел на третий день. Ничем не примечательный, но невероятно улыбчивый испанец выглядел совершенно безобидно и неопасно. Брюс был уверен, что без страховки все же не обошлось, и парочка снайперов пасет их разговор, но не стал заострять на этом внимание.

— Вы уже оценили подарок сеньора Агилара?

— Передайте ему мою благодарность. И спросите от моего имени: чем я ему обязан? Хотел бы я поверить в бесплатный сыр…

— Сеньор Агилар хотел бы, чтобы вы встретились с ним в его поместье в Испании. То, что вы получили — лишь образец. Сеньор Агилар располагает подробной формулой лекарства. И будет рад передать ее при личной встрече.

Брюс подумал немного.

— Что ж, я не против. Пусть сеньор Агилар назначит время…

— … и место, — добавил посыльный, вежливо улыбаясь. То, насколько бесстрашно тот себя вел, наводило на мысль, что он понятия не имеет, с кем имеет дело, и что за препарат был у него в руках. Кем бы ни был сеньор Агилар, он не слишком доверял наемному персоналу. — Хозяин приглашает вас на свою виллу в Испании. Перелет будет выполнен частным рейсом и не займет много…

— Нет, — категорически ответил Брюс. Когда он выбирал новое место жительства, основным аргументом была малая населенность области. А вторым по важности — отсутствие людей, которые могли спровоцировать «того парня» на опасные глупости. И что-то подсказывало, что загадочный незнакомец относится к их числу.

Посыльный не расстроился. Он вежливо отодвинул нетронутую чашку с кофе (Брюс даже испытал что-то вроде удовольствия, предлагая этому холеному человеку дешевое малазийское варево) и поднялся.

— Я остановился в отеле «Эксельсиор», номер 234. Вот визитка отеля. Звоните, если передумаете.

Брюс машинально принял визитку, но решил ее выбросить тут же, чтобы не возникло желания позвонить.

Но, когда за посланником закрылась дверь, Брюс, помедлив, спрятал карточку в ящик стола. Туда же убрал две оставшиеся ампулы с сывороткой, подальше от глаз. И попытался сосредоточиться на статье, которую распечатал в местном интернет-центре. Но мысли невольно возвращались к лекарству, лежащему в шкафчике.

Вечером он сделал себе еще одну инъекцию. Ощутил мгновенную вспышку ярости — не своей, Халка, — которая тут же сменилась блаженной тишиной и одиночеством. Брюс растянулся во весь рост на топчане, наслаждаясь этим ощущением. Его тело снова принадлежало ему — на ближайшие двадцать минут. А ведь так может быть всегда, подсказал внутренний голос, на этот раз его собственный. Брюс не собирался идти на поводу у незнакомцев, но никто не мешал помечтать о том, как славно было бы превратить двадцать минут в «навсегда».

На следующий день он позвонил в отель «Эксельсиор».

А сейчас как никогда сомневался в своем решении.

Брюс выглянул из окна. Охраны видно не было, в доме царила тишина. Похоже, кроме хозяина и дворецкого здесь никого не было. Оставляя такого опасного гостя одного, сеньор Агилар проявил безграничное доверие — или глупое попустительство. Никто не мешал Брюсу уйти, кроме разве что ветра.

Подумав об этом, он моментально успокоился. Пожалуй, можно будет задержаться ненадолго, пронеслось в голове. Если только…

За спиной раздались шаги, прозвучавшие очень громко на застилающем пол мраморе. Брюс обернулся, удерживая на лице приветливую улыбку, но она тут же превратилась в удивленную.

Тони Старк гостеприимно распахнул объятья.

— Рад видеть вас в «Трамонтане», доктор Беннер.

***

— Зачем эти маски, сеньор Агилар? Почему сразу не сказать правду? — спросил Брюс, глядя через длинный стол на Тони. Они оказались неожиданно далеко друг от друга, пришлось повысить голос.

— Решил подстраховаться, чтобы у тебя не было возможности сбежать. Как тогда, в Японии.

— Когда ты позвал меня на семинар, а сам завез в рекан у черта на рогах? Это входит у тебя в привычку.

— Не моя вина, что ты каждый раз ведешься.

В столовую вошел дворецкий с подносом, на котором дымились блюда. Пока он бесшумно скользил по паркету между разными концами стола, Брюс молчал и заговорил снова, когда они остались одни:

— Ты мог просто пригласить меня. Псевдоним, вилла в Испании — к чему все это?

— А ты бы приехал? — спросил Тони напрямую. — Приехал бы, зная, что это я?

Брюс опустил глаза в тарелку. Секунду назад лапша с морепродуктами казалась ему аппетитной, но сейчас он бы не смог проглотить и кусочка.

— Нет, не приехал бы.

Тони улыбнулся, хотя улыбка вышла болезненной и фальшивой:

— Вот видишь. И еще мне хотелось выбрать для встречи какое-нибудь романтичное место. Плюс к дому прилагался настоящий дворецкий, мне всегда хотелось завести дворецкого. Я зову его Альфредом. Да и вилла на фото выглядела симпатично.

Оба вздрогнули: ветер с такой силой ударил в оконную раму, что стекла задребезжали.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему хозяин запросил так мало. Что, невкусно? Надо было заказать бургеры или пиццу, а не выпендриваться с местной кухней, — добавил Тони, пробуя лапшу.

— Шутишь? После полугода диеты это настоящий пир, — успокоил его Брюс. Он посмотрел на Тони. Из-за свечей тот казался еще дальше и каким-то призрачным. На секунду Брюсу показалось, что все вокруг — ненастоящее.

— Дело не в тебе, Тони. Наташа тоже мне писала. Фьюри, точно знаю, отследил меня до самой Индии. Я просто не готов вернуться.

Он достаточно знал Тони Старка, чтобы узнать разочарование, которое тот маскировал равнодушием. На этот раз спокойствие тому изменило: Тони стиснул вилку так, что костяшки заметно побелели.

Брюс измерил взглядом разделяющее их расстояние. Он боялся встретиться с друзьями лицом к лицу. Но оказалось, что договариваться на расстоянии еще труднее, словно лишние метры добавляют непонимание. Поэтому он поднял тарелку и направился к Тони. Сев на стул рядом с ним, накрыл его руку своей, оставив ее на пару секунд.

— И все же не стоило придумывать такой сложный ход, — сказал Брюс. — Ты мог просто написать мне или позвонить.

— Ты только что сказал, что не приехал бы.

— Если бы знал, что так тебе нужен, — приехал.

Тони махнул рукой: не бери в голову, — и сделал большой глоток вина. Брюс будто невзначай отодвинул в сторону бутылку; в ней оставалось меньше половины, хотя ужин длился от силы полчаса.

— Давай лучше о сыворотке, — сказал Тони. — Ты ведь здесь только ради нее?

— Я же думал, что еду к таинственному незнакомцу.

— Опробовал? У меня не было объекта для полноценного испытания, только образцы твоей крови.

— Разве они еще остались?

— Я храню их, как принц хрустальную туфельку, — усмехнулся Тони. — И как результат?

Брюс вспомнил о последней ампуле, посмотрел на вино и — была не была — налил в свой бокал. Улыбнулся Тони:

— Это двадцать минут восхитительного одиночества…

***

Спальня была расположена с подветренной стороны, поэтому в комнате царила относительная тишина. Но Брюс все равно слышал звук ветра, словно чье-то могучее дыхание. Только оно нарушало уединение дома.

Фонари ближайшего городка остались за холмом, небо плотно обложили тучи, поэтому за окном царила непроглядная темнота. Брюс не возражал: его тьма не пугала, а успокаивала. Поэтому он зажег только небольшую лампу у дальней стены. Ее света не хватило на всю комнату, стены и потолок прятались в тени. Полумрак скрыл причудливые очертания мебели и вычурные узоры, но Брюс все равно успел оценить своеобразие обстановки. Похоже, из словосочетания «испанский шик» дизайнер услышал только последнее слово, и не поскупился на роскошь. Яркие краски, тяжеловесность мебели с претензией на богатство — все это было так не похоже на башню Старка. Сеньор Агилар, вспомнил Брюс и усмехнулся.

Несмотря на поздний час, многочасовую поездку и сон урывками, спать не хотелось. В вены будто влили нервную бодрость. Поэтому Брюс, раздевшись до пояса, сел в асану посреди пушистого ковра, закрыл глаза и постарался отрешиться от всего.

Но то ли вино подействовало, то ли чрезмерная усталость — сосредоточиться никак не удавалось. Из головы не шел сегодняшний разговор.

— Как же мне тебя не хватало, — сказал Тони, отодвигая в сторону исписанные формулами салфетки. — Ни с кем невозможно поговорить по-человечески. Каждый раз приходится сводить все до примитивного уровня, как с пятиклассниками, ей-богу… Хотя, появился у меня один знакомый паренек, довольно толковый. Я мог бы вас познакомить.

— Вряд ли я в ближайшее время буду в Нью-Йорке, — ответил Брюс.

— Почему? Можем завтра собрать шмотки и махнуть домой.

— Домой — это хорошо. Меня ждут в Малайзии.

— Кто? — спросил Тони удивленно и ревниво.

— Пациенты. Я заменяю врача на добровольных началах.

— Фельдшер в заднице мира — не самое подходящее применение твоим талантам.

— А какое применение подходящее? Использовать меня как оружие?

Слова прозвучали резковато, Тони насупился, но не сдавался:

— Об этом можешь не волноваться, Мстители не то, что были раньше.

— Я слышал об этом. Мне жаль.

— Не верю — отрезал Тони. — Халк нам больше не понадобится. Хотя половина команды дезертировала и разбежалась, новички неплохо справляются самостоятельно. Можешь просто остаться у меня. Мне нужен ассистент. И друг.

— Который в любой момент превратится в супероружие.

— Не с этим, — потряс Тони листком с написанной и обведенной формулой.

— Этого хватает всего на двадцать минут. Будем делать уколы трижды в час?

— Если потребуется. Где ваш энтузиазм, доктор Беннер? Это же настоящий прорыв!

— Согласен, — кивнул Брюс. — Но пока действие не станет перманентным, мне лучше побыть вдали от большого скопления людей. И от раздражителей.

— Имеешь в виду Романов? Кстати, что между вами случилось, раз ты предпочел сбежать? Она надавила со свадьбой? Захотела, чтобы по дому бегали маленькие зеленые ножки? Только скажи — и она в башне не появится. Впрочем, я ее все равно туда больше не пущу.

Тони говорил быстро, нервно и как мог убедительно, так что Брюс едва смог вставить слово.

— Дело не в Наташе.

— Тогда в…

Тони осекся. Посмотрел неверяще, потом заговорил медленнее, подбирая слова.

— Это была шутка. Стоило ли сбегать из-за этого?

— Ты не шутил, — ответил Брюс. — Потому я и ушел. Ты говорил всерьез.

— Просто сделал, не подумав… Слушай, Брюс, у меня закончились аргументы. Давай просто вернемся домой.

— Мой дом сейчас в Малайзии. Я вернусь в Нью-Йорк — со временем, как только смогу. С этим, — Брюс поднял листок с формулой, отзеркалив его жест, — у меня есть реальный шанс навсегда избавиться от Халка.

— Ты можешь заниматься этим и дома, — возразил Тони. — В нормальной лаборатории все получится быстрее. Или здесь. Хочешь остаться здесь? Сделаем лабораторию в подвале, тут шикарный подвал. Будем как средневековые алхимики…

Брюс отрицательно покачал головой, хотя перспектива была соблазнительной. Обустроенное рабочее место, дом вдали от людей — то, что нужно. Но он знал, что к этому прилагается внимание Тони Старка. Тот не успокоится, пока не добьется своего. А значит, о покое можно забыть. И о безопасности самого Тони.

— Я уеду завтра, — повторил Брюс твердо, давая понять, что в разговоре поставлена точка. — Спасибо за это. Я не могу сказать, как сильно тебе благодарен. Но остаться не могу.

Он видел, что это сильно задевает Тони, хоть тот и держался с равнодушным «мне все нипочем» видом.

— Раз так, — сказал тот, — давай еще выпьем за встречу.

Брюс не стал его останавливать, хотя видел, что Тони уже достаточно.

Может, и правда нужно остаться подольше, подумал он, сидя на полу спальни. Не вернуться насовсем, пока нет. Но задержаться на пару дней. Оставлять Тони одного тоже не стоит. За несколько месяцев, что они не виделись, тот сдал. Внешне выглядел таким же, разве чуть более усталым. Но глаза — это были глаза человека, который держится из последних сил, стараясь соединить грани своего рассыпающегося мира. И Брюс выбил первый камень из фундамента.

И все же не стоит об этом думать. Чем больше он размышлял об этом, чем сильнее тревожился, тем ниже становились внутренние барьеры, призванные не выпускать его второе «я». И сегодня тот, второй, был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы выбраться.

Перед сном Брюс вколол последнюю порцию сыворотки и уснул, надеясь, что проснется все еще самим собой.

***

Он проснулся, когда через незашторенное окно уже просачивался дневной свет, неяркий и блеклый. Брюс не сразу понял, что его разбудило, прислушался и расслышал звук, похожий на гудение механизма. Через минуту до него дошло: ветер. За ночь он усилился, и теперь был слышен даже с этой стороны дома. На улице не было ничего, что помогло бы определить его силу: ни деревьев, ни проводов. Брюс, пожалуй, и не хотел знать, что творится на улице сегодня.

Когда он спустился вниз, Тони стоял в гостиной с прижатым к уху телефоном. При виде Брюса он помахал рукой, указал на столовую и вернулся к разговору. Брюс не собирался подслушивать, но все же услышал, как Тони кого-то убеждает. Промелькнуло слово «такси».

— Проблемы? — спросил Брюс, когда Тони присоединился к нему за столом. На этот раз места были накрыты рядом, а судя по минимальной сервировке, хозяин дома занимался ею лично.

— Да. Машина не приедет.

Брюс замер с заварочным чайником в руках.

— Но я собирался уехать сегодня.

— Знаю, извини. Из города пришло штормовое предупреждение. Ветер усилился, и никто не хочет ехать. Альфред сегодня тоже не пришел, и не придет, пока все это не кончится.

Брюс слушал его с возрастающим подозрением. Видимо, оно отразилось на его лице, потому что Тони поспешил оправдаться:

— Я не знал, что так будет, правда. Продавец упоминал о плохой погоде зимой, но я не думал, что плохая — значит шторм. Понятно теперь, почему он спешил с продажей дома. Брюс, я правда не знал. Это случайность.

Тони выглядел действительно расстроенным и подавленным, поэтому Брюс предпочел ему поверить.

— И когда они приедут?

— Сразу, как кончится шторм. День, два, три…

— Можно попробовать дойти до города, — размышляя, сказал Брюс.

— Не вздумай. Я выглянул на крыльцо, меня чуть не снесло. К тому же, до ближайшего аэропорта тоже потребуется такси, а его сейчас не достать. Переждем здесь, а потом ты уедешь. Сразу, как будет можно.

Брюс ощутил подкатывающее раздражение и привычно погасил его в себе. Не вина Тони, что так случилось. Виноватых в этой ситуации вообще нет. Всего один день промедления, максимум три-четыре — это нестрашно. В конце концов, могло быть хуже. Это место хотя бы изолировано, он тут практически один.

С одним из самых сильных раздражителей.

— Скажи хотя бы, — попросил Брюс, — что нам не грозит голодная смерть.

— Насчет этого можешь не переживать, я запасся едой впрок. «Твинкиз» хватит на год.

Это было именно то, что нужно, чтобы успокоиться, — напоминание о старых добрых временах. Брюс вспомнил неделю, которую они провели в лаборатории на бисквитах и газировке — «совсем как в средней школе», по словам Тони.

— Банановые, — посулил Тони. — Как ты любишь.

Да, Тони Старк был сильным раздражителем для Халка — но он же был лучшим, что случалось с Брюсом Беннером.

***

Брюс поморщился, когда игла проколола кожу. На сгибе локтя не осталось живого места. «Как у наркомана», — подумал он. Сыворотка стала его наркотиком. Надо бы притормозить. Но, оправдал себя Брюс, должен же он продемонстрировать ее Тони в действии.

Тот внимательно наблюдал за процедурой, словно у него на глазах свершалось чудо. Спросил с жадным любопытством исследователя:

— Что ты чувствуешь?

Брюс опустил закатанный рукав.

— Чувствую себя абсолютно нормальным. Эй!

Он с осуждением посмотрел Тони, который прошелся кончиками пальцев по его боку.

— Результат положительный, — сказал тот удовлетворенно. — Раньше ты меня за такое растерзать был готов.

— Я и сейчас готов. Предупреждал же, что боюсь щекотки.

— Но сейчас хотя бы не зеленеешь от злости. Сколько у нас времени?

Брюс посмотрел на часы.

— Примерно девятнадцать минут до того, как Халк вернется. И, должен предупредить, возвращается он всегда в плохом настроении. Мне кажется, он понимает, что от него хотят избавиться.

— Могу его понять. Мне его даже немного жаль, парень-то неплохой… Но он всегда был тут непрошеным гостем.

Тони потянулся к Брюсу и накрыл его руку своей. Подержал ее несколько секунд, словно давая ему привыкнуть к прикосновению, и повел ее вверх по запястью. Прикосновение было осторожным и ласковым, Тони внимательно наблюдал за ответной реакцией, готовый прекратить по первому требованию.

Но Брюс не мог его прервать. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз кто-то прикасался к нему настолько интимно, лично. И совсем забыл, какие эмоции это может вызвать. Он избегал малейшего тактильного контакта из-за обострившейся после облучения восприимчивости. Каждое касание воспринималось почти как потрясение, а для Халка — как угроза. Со временем он научился жить, воспринимая мир другими органами чувств, а потом и вовсе забыл о потерянных возможностях. Их возвращение стало шоком.

Казалось, вечность спустя он решился ответить: перевернул руку ладонью вверх. Тони провел по ней кончиками пальцев, Брюс поймал их, сжал.

Они сидели на одном диване, но на расстоянии друг от друга. Тони хотел подвинуться ближе — Брюс покачал головой. Ему и самому хотелось большего, но он был еще не готов двигаться дальше. К тому же после многолетних ограничений было страшно так сразу обрушить стену, которую он тщательно возводил между собой и окружающим миром.

Тони поднес его руку к губам и поцеловал. Тут уже Брюс со смешком ее отобрал, но у Старка все равно остался довольный вид победителя.

— Попробовать-то стоило.

— Снова играешь с огнем, — укорил его Брюс.

— Еще немного времени, — ответил Тони, — и огня можно будет не бояться. Когда это случится, мы возьмем самый долгий отпуск и отправимся… Куда скажешь, туда и отправимся, выбирай.

— Точно не в Испанию. Пожалуй, ее с меня хватит.

Словно в подтверждение этих слов, ветер снаружи взвыл и ударился в окно гостиной. Оба вздрогнули от этого звука.

— Поедем на Гавайи, — решил Тони. — Или в Венецию, в Париж. Черт, даже не помню, когда я в последний раз был в отпуске. Пошлю все дела к черту, Америка простоит без меня пару месяцев.

— Не разгоняйся так, — охладил Брюс его пыл. — На разработку полноценного лекарства могут уйти годы.

— Но первый образец — вот он! Ты, наверное, уже не думал, что это возможно?

— Не думал, — признал Брюс. — Такой прогресс за короткий срок.

— Просто у меня было много свободного времени. Слишком много.

Брюс вспомнил, каким подавленным Тони выглядел, когда они только встретились. Он прятал это за привычной болтовней, но ощущение, что он на грани, было отчетливым. Сейчас оно немного отступило, стерлось, но порой мелькало явственно. Брюс мог только предполагать, что вызвало такое состояние. Впервые за эти месяцы он почувствовал вину за свой уход. Тогда казалось: он все делает правильно. Но если бы он знал, какой раскол случится после его ухода — остался бы он, чтобы помочь? Или добавить проблем, мрачно подумал Брюс. Алая Ведьма, Зимний солдат и Халк — прекрасное бы вышло трио разрушителей.

— Что случилось в Нью-Йорке?

— Разве ты не читал газеты?

— Не слишком доверяю прессе. Кое-где писали, что Капитан сошел с ума, кто-то говорил, что он переметнулся на сторону террористов.

— Сошел с ума — это точно.

Тони всем своим видом показывал, что ему не хочется говорить об этом, но Брюс был настойчив. Он молча слушал, пока Тони обезличенно, вкратце описывал случившееся после его ухода.

— Я до последнего не верил, что кэп уйдет, — со смешком сказал тот. — Нас же столько связывало.

— Их с Баки тоже связывало немало.

— И он выбрал сторону убийцы и террориста. Очаровательно.

Телефон, лежавший под рукой Тони, разразился трелью, звонил Альфред. Старк рассерженно выключил мобильник.

— Он выбрал сторону друга, — возразил Брюс. — Разве ты не сделал то же самое для меня?

— О чем ты?

— Если бы я не сдерживал Халка, он стал бы куда опаснее Зимнего Солдата. Я не знаю, когда потеряю контроль, не могу вернуть его себе самостоятельно. Если говорить об угрозе, именно я заслуживаю быть запертым в военной лаборатории. Твой долг — отправить меня туда.

— Я бы этого не сделал, — возмутился Тони. — Ты же мой друг, и потом, это не твоя вина…

И осекся. Брюс с трудом сдержал улыбку, глядя, как на лице Тони отражается понимание. Но с долей — упрямства, тот не готов был сдать позицию.

— Это другое, — упрямо заявил Тони.

— В чем разница?

— Он бросил друзей!

— Уверен, Наташа и Сэм с ним общаются до сих пор.

— Я просто не входил в дружеский список, — закончил Тони.

— Я не это имел в виду. Но ты же понимаешь, почему побег стал для Стива единственным выходом?

— Понимаю, — наконец признал Тони. — Просто… Все как сговорились. Сначала исчез ты, потом Пеппер, кэп… Даже Романов и Бартон, черт их дери. Будто весь мир рассыпается, и ты никому не нужен. Неприятное ощущение.

— Пеппер ушла? — удивился Брюс. — Я не знал.

— Да, сказала, что ее достала такая жизнь: с супергероями, богами, монстрами, постоянными локальными апокалипсисами. Что она устала от всего. И от меня, наверное.

Тони сидел, наклонившись вперед, одновременно напряженный и обессиленный. Сломленный. Когда-то он признался в самом страшном своем страхе — одиночестве. Демонстративное поведение, жизнь плейбоя, череда любовниц, роль супергероя — все было гонкой за вниманием. Прожив рядом пару лет, Брюс понял, что оно нужно Тони как воздух, как подтверждение, что тот существует, нужен этому миру. И сейчас все последовательно отворачивались от него, обрушивая Тони в самый страшный его кошмар.

И началось все это с него, с Брюса.

— Тони, я не знал, прости…

— Забыли, — прервал тот.

Брюс только заметил, что очередная бутылка вина, стоящая между ними, опустела. Но Тони почти не выглядел пьяным. Его лишь слегка качнуло, когда он поднялся с дивана.

— Время откровений закончилось. Предлагаю сварить кофе, а потом ты мне расскажешь, чем занимался в Малайзии.

***

Прошлой ночью Брюсу все же удалось заснуть, сказалась усталость после переезда. Но сегодня он проворочался до полуночи, вслушиваясь в темноту. «Трамонтана» тихо вздыхала под усилившимся ветром, совсем как старый дом, в котором Брюс провел детство. Но даже этот еле слышный шум постепенно стареющего здания не убаюкивал перегруженный разум, который снова и снова возвращался к разговору. Постепенно из этих мыслей родилось поглощающее чувство вины. Уходя, Брюс знал, какую муку это принесет окружающим, но только сейчас в полной мере осознал, что натворил.

Когда часы показали полвторого, Брюс сдался и поднялся с кровати.

Тони открыл дверь своей спальни сразу же, будто поджидал у порога.

— Тоже не можешь заснуть?

— Да. Не против, если я зайду?

Тони гостеприимно распахнул дверь пошире.

Брюс, входя в комнату, с тревогой поискал взглядом очередную бутылку алкогольного «снотворного», и с облегчением не нашел.

— Для меня тут слишком тихо и скучно, — сказал Тони. — А что у тебя?

— Муки совести.

Тони удивленно приподнял брови:

— Поделишься?

— За этим и пришел.

Брюс опустился в кресло у окна, жестом попросил Тони сесть в соседнее. Теперь тот оказался спиной к настольной лампе, Брюс же, напротив, на свету, отчего чувствовал себя вдвойне уязвимым. Он прошелся взглядом по комнате, собираясь с мыслями. Тони не торопил его, просто сидел в глубине кресла, и рассматривал собеседника.

— Прости меня, — наконец произнес Брюс. — За побег и за молчание. Я знал, что тебе это не понравится. Но иначе поступить не мог.

— Позволь закончить за тебя. Ты сделал это ради блага, моего и остальных, чтобы обезопасить нас от Халка, и т. д. Я выучил все эти спасительные речи наизусть, и они поднабили оскомину.

— Разве ты сам не выступал за то, чтобы подобных мне посадили под стражу?

— Туше, — признал Тони. — Что ты хочешь услышать? Что я был неправ?

По всем правилам, должно было последовать признание, но Тони упрямо смотрел перед собой. Поняв, что ответ не последует, Брюс наклонился и коснулся руки Старка. Наклонившись, он взял Тони за руку — всего на секунду, но этого хватило, чтобы тот умолк. Брюс осознавал силу своего прикосновения, но от того, что приходилось этим пользоваться, чувствовал себя паршиво. Хотя часть вины лежала и на алкоголе: Тони основательно набрался вечером. Насколько он знал Старка, для того спиртное никогда не был проблемой: практически не влияло на способность размышлять и тем более на память. Но сейчас тот выглядел таким… уязвимым.

— Я пришел не для того, чтобы ссориться, Тони. Я хочу извиниться. Я был не прав.

Ему это признание далось ничуть не легче, чем Старку. Наградой стал ответный взгляд: растерянный, но вместе с тем потеплевший. Пара простых слов легко растопила лед между ними. Брюс поторопился закрепить позиции:

— Ты прав, я думал, что мое исчезновение станет спасением. Хотя это, конечно, не так. Знаешь, сколько раз я ловил себя на желании обратиться? Это не всегда происходит потому, что я отпускаю вожжи — иногда мне просто хочется их отпустить. И когда я рядом с тобой — особенно сильно.

— Значит, это моя вина? — моментально взъерошился Тони.

— Моя. Мне трудно контролировать себя рядом с тобой. Слишком сильные эмоции. Из-за этого Халк становится… взрывоопасным.

Тони смотрел вперед несколько минут, недоверие сменилось изумлением, оно — пониманием и тщательно скрываемым удовольствием.

— Давай подытожим, — сказал Старк нарочито равнодушным голосом, — хочешь сказать, что я твой личный сорт героина?

— Точно, Белла. Или я — порох, а ты огонь. Поодиночке не опасно, вместе — смерть.

Брюс понимал, что это признание тешит тщеславие Тони, но надеялся, что тот слушает не только из-за удовлетворенного самолюбия.

— Мне удавалось сдерживать эмоции, пока я думал, что это невзаимно. Но после того, что ты сделал… Я понял, что если останусь, рано или поздно «сдетонирую». Ты лишаешь меня контроля.

Тони сначала пытался скрыть довольную полуулыбку, потом слушал уже серьезно.

— Ты мог бы мне это сказать, — заметил Старк. — Написать письмо. Позвонить. Отправить е-мейл. Заказать самолет и написать на небе. Прислать скрижаль.

— Должен был. Но мы никогда особо не откровенничали.

— Или ты боялся, что я тебя больше не отпущу?

Брюс отмолчался: что скажешь, если Тони прав?

Тот вздохнул, откинулся в кресле:

— Я же не маньяк, Брюс. Со мной можно договориться. Но ты прав — мы обычно не говорим. Может, напрасно?

— Точно, — ответил Брюс.

Ощущение было — словно он сбросил с плеч камень. Один из камней, если быть точным, — но самый тяжелый.

А еще он был рад просто сидеть в кресле, говорить с Тони и видеть его. Хитрость «мистера Агилара» больше не казалась плохой идеей. Конечно, утром, максимум — через день придется снова исчезнуть. Но неплохо напоследок расставить точки над «и».

— Ты имеешь полное право на меня злиться, — добавил он. — Но я хотел тебя защитить. Банально звучит, зато правда.

— Никаких обид, — ответил Тони. — Ты в чем-то прав. Я не стану тебя удерживать. Но ведь можно попробовать уговорить? И предложить тебе чашу мира? В погребе осталась пара неплохих бутылок…

Брюс удержал Старка, не давая подняться. Под его напором Тони сел обратно в кресло.

— Давно обо мне никто не заботился, — сказал он, глядя на Брюса снизу вверх.

— То есть, не нянчился.

— Если ты вернешься, можешь называть это, как захочешь. — Тони накрыл руку Брюса на своем плече. — Возвращайся, я прошу. Не потому, что мне нужна нянька, потому что мне нужен ты, любовник или друг — неважно.

— Мне ничего так не хочется, как вернуться, — сказал Брюс.

Он не отдернул руку, когда Тони прижал ее к губам. Прикосновение было деликатным и длилось секунды. Тони смотрел настойчиво и ищуще: видишь, я соблюдаю границы, я могу себя сдерживать. Если бы Брюс сам мог придерживаться границ…

Браслет на запястье тревожно пискнул, и Брюс неохотно убрал руку.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду спать, — сказал он.

— Конечно, — без энтузиазма согласился Тони. — Сладких снов, доктор Беннер.

— Пообещайте, что не отправитесь за еще одной бутылкой, мистер Старк. Ваши запасы вина неисчерпаемы.

— Хозяин оставил целую коллекцию.

— Воздержись от ее осмотра. Ради меня.

Брюс, поколебавшись, наклонился и поцеловал Тони в лоб. На этот раз Старк не стал ерничать и просто кивнул.

***

Пообещать было проще, чем выполнить обещанное. Этот разговор определенно нужно запить. Тони подумал, не посетить ли подвал и «коллекцию», но одернул себя. Он должен доказать Брюсу, что заслуживает доверия.

Тони коснулся губ, еще ощущавших прикосновение чужой руки. Брюс был прав в отношении него: он привык получать все, что хочет, спешил насладиться всем и сразу. Тони не видел в этом беды, даже если удовольствие было сопряжено со смертельным риском.

Его губы помнили и другой поцелуй, тот, что он хитростью получил от Брюса несколькими месяцами ранее. Позже, анализируя произошедшее, Тони понял, что толкнуло его на это — ревность. Даже он, с его невнимательностью к другим людям, видел, что между Брюсом и Наташей назревает что-то далекое от дружбы.

Его попытка застолбить место вызвала у Брюса ступор. Тот замер, потрясенный, но потом ответил — всего одно движение, которое Тони расценил как согласие и усилил напор. Самое отвратительное, мрачно подумал Тони-нынешний, что двигала им тогда исключительно ревность и немного — любопытство. Он не особо на что-то рассчитывал.

Но результат превзошел ожидания. Во-первых, Тони понял, что иносказательная искра, проскочившая между ним и Брюсом — не плод воображения. Во-вторых, осознал, что его интересы простираются дальше простого любопытства. И, в-третьих, оказался нос к носу с разъяренным Халком. Метаморфоза была молниеносной, и Тони спасла только отточенная за годы реакция. Удар Халка его оглушил, но пришелся уже на металлическую маску костюма.

Тони не раз задавался вопросом, какая эмоция вызвала потерю контроля: ярость или желание? Но спросить Брюса напрямую так и не решился. Теперь же он был твердо уверен в ответе, однако облегчения это не принесло. В каком-то смысле стало труднее, Брюс был более недоступным теперь, когда Тони был уверен в своих шансах. Вот и дополнительный стимул для его экспериментов с сывороткой…

В окно что-то стукнуло. Тони вздрогнул от неожиданности, но это оказался лишь камешек, принесенный ветром. Порывы усилились, рама начала подрагивать. Может, стоило ответить на звонок Альфреда, успел подумать Тони, прежде чем оконное стекло разлетелось на осколки.

***

Когда Тони выскочил в коридор, Брюс уже спешил навстречу. Судя по его испугу и мгновенному облегчению, тот не ждал ничего хорошего. «Неужели думал, я с горя выброшусь из окна?» — возмутился Тони.

— Ты как? — спросили они одновременно.

— Я в порядке.

— Я услышал звон…

Они заговорили хором и замолчали тоже одновременно. Стало слышно, как дом подвергается бомбардировке ветра. Трамонтана, нараставшая несколько дней, вознамерилась перейти в ураган. Тони начал понимать, почему хозяин продал дом по дешевке.

Ветер ударил в окно лестничной площадки, и Брюс потянул Тони за руку. Тот машинально сжал протянутую руку, даже не заметив прикосновения.

— Здесь есть место, где можно укрыться? — спросил Брюс.

— Не знаю, хозяин не упоминал о бомбоубежище.

— Подвал! Он выдержит?

— Не знаю…

Брюс уже волок его вниз по лестницу. Стекло лопнуло, плюнув вдогонку острыми обломками. Тони машинально оглянулся и чуть не слетел с лестницы. Брюс поддержал его под руку, закрывая собой от осколков и ворвавшегося ветра.

Вилла, минутами раньше прочная и незыблемая — островок покоя среди зимнего безумия трамонтаны — превратилась в поле битвы, на котором они сражались с непогодой. Ветер повредил окна первого этажа, мешал двигаться, бил по глазам. Тони двигался почти ощупью. К счастью, он отлично выучил путь к этому неиссякаемому источнику, потому быстро нашарил ручку двери. Открыть ее было трудно, но они справились вдвоем и ввалились в подвал. Тяжелая дверь хлопнула, отрезая их от непогоды.

Тони нашарил на стене выключатель, молясь про себя, чтобы генератор сработал. Лампы неохотно разгорелись, освещая подвал: каменные стены и серый пол, низко нависший потолок, ряды деревянных полок в задней части.

Тони остро почувствовал, насколько холодный здесь воздух, и что сам он для подобной температуры не одет. А Брюс… Тони взглянул на своего невольного сокамерника, и слова застряли в горле.

Брюс тяжело привалился к стене, зажимая руку, с которой капала кровь. За те несколько секунд на полу образовалась лужица, в неярком свете почти черная. Много крови, слишком много крови, подумал Тони. Или ему так показалось от страха.

— Сейчас, сейчас, — забормотал он, безуспешно ища хоть что-нибудь, чтобы помочь. Но подвал был практически пуст. Тони содрал с себя майку и наскоро замотал руку Брюса. Ткань моментально пропиталась кровью, ее явно было недостаточно.

— Я схожу наверх, — сказал Тони, — принесу аптечку…

Брюс схватил его за запястье.

— Не вздумай! Там опасно.

— Но тебе нужна помощь…

— Помощь скоро понадобится тебе.

Тони запоздало сообразил, что зеленоватый оттенок в лице Брюса — не из-за плохого освещения. Халк норовил вырваться на волю, до его появления оставались секунды. Для Брюса так определенно было лучше…

Тот выдохнул:

— Скоро… Где костюм?

— Костюм?

— Твой костюм, Тони. Господи…

— Я его не взял, — произнес Тони, чувствуя последним идиотом. Во взгляде Брюса читалось полное согласие пополам с ужасом.

— Не взял?!

— Я устал от всего этого и решил, что сыворотка… Забудь, я кретин.

Брюс застонал, согнувшись пополам. Трансформация уже началась: плечи раздались, рубашка туго обтянула мышцы. Стон перешел в низкий рык.

Тони оставалось только наблюдать за происходящим. Он еще успевал выскочит за дверь — но где сейчас опаснее: наедине с монстром или лицом к лицу с непогодой? Оставалось не так много времени, чтобы найти ответ.

По крайней мере, попытался утешить себя Тони, Халк его знает. Не трогал же он его раньше, почему должен сейчас? Потому, пришел ответ, что ты пытаешься его убить.

Секунда — и он оказался рядом с Халком.

***

Тони вжался в стену.

— Тихо, — сказал он, не понимая кому: себе ли, Халку. — Спокойно…

Желтые глаза заполнили собой весь мир, ярость из них плескала волнами и грозила погрести его под собой, утопить и сломать, как щепку. А могучие руки, сжавшиеся в кулаки, могли сделать это прямо сейчас.

Все это уже происходило однажды. Тогда казалось таким смелым и романтичным пройти по самому краю, получить то, что ему давать не хотели. Он сотню раз пожалел, что не внял брюсовому «нет». «Если бы я тебя покалечил, — сказал Брюс после, сидя на полу разгромленной лаборатории, — я бы себе этого никогда не простил».

Сейчас Тони по-настоящему осознал, что Брюс говорил не для красного словца. Глаза Халка обещали скорую и мучительную смерть, даже зимний шторм в сравнении с этим казался ерундой. Вот только поздновато было для верного выбора: Тони отделяли от двери тысяча фунтов мышц и ярости.

— Тихо, тихо, — пробормотал он, размышляя, что лучше: поднять руки над головой или не делать резких движений. — Мы же друзья, здоровяк, верно? Давай просто переждем бурю и вернемся наверх. Как друзья…

В спину ткнулось что-то холодное и твердое, и Тони чуть не умер на месте от ужаса. Но это оказался лишь стеллаж с вином: Тони, сам не замечая, все это время пятился в глубь подвала.

Халк следил за ним, не мигая, но нападать вроде не собирался. И выглядел уже не так уверенно. Тони сказал бы, что тот пьян или ошарашен хорошим ударом под дых. Рана уже затянулась, у Халка не осталось даже шрама, так что дело было явно не в этом. Но Тони все равно старался не шевелиться.

Однако монстр уже потерял к нему интерес. Он только раз взглянул на своего прижавшегося к винным полкам человека, прежде чем повернулся и поковылял в угол, где сел на пол.

Тони простоял все в той же позе не меньше получаса, прежде чем решился отойти от стеллажей и мелкими шагами, не выпуская монстра из виду, пробраться в двери. Открыть ее Тони так и не решился, но все равно остался там, словно близость к выходу могла его спасти.

Еще час спустя он понял, что Халк не собирается на него нападать: тот держался спиной и не привлекал внимания, будто боялся напугать Старка еще больше. Эта несвойственная монстру деликатность навела Тони на дикую, просто невозможную мысль. Ему потребовалось еще с полчаса, чтобы решиться ее проверить. Все это время Халк оставался недвижим, только поэтому Тони нашел в себе силы подойти к монстру. Шаг за шагом, он приблизился вплотную, обошел сидящего гиганта и заглянул ему в лицо.

Сначала Тони решил, что ошибся: глаза монстра все так же отливали желтизной, в них было мало смысла. Но вот мелькнуло что-то человеческое, искра осознания.

Тони заставил себя коснуться руки чудовища.

— Брюс?

Голос неуверенно дрогнул. Ответа, естественно, не последовало. Но показалось, что могучее тело вздрогнуло под его рукой. Монстр отвернулся, пряча взгляд, совсем по-человечески.

Тони остался стоять рядом, потом сел на пол неподалеку. Ему все еще было страшно: он так и не был уверен, действительно ли контроль над телом сейчас держит Брюс. И если да, то вернется ли Халк? И что тогда будет?

Минута шла за минутой. В какой-то момент Тони попытался придвинуться ближе. Монстр заворчал, звучало это как предупреждение, а не угроза.

— Хорошо, — сказал Тони. — Не трогаю. Ты прав, я вечно играю с огнем.

Ему послышалось согласное хмыканье. Эта совершенно человеческая эмоция неожиданно успокоила Тони. Или он просто устал бояться.

— Ты прав, я все-таки эгоист. Тебя вообще не должно здесь быть, это мне приспичило тебя увидеть. А теперь мы можем не выбраться отсюда. То есть, ты выберешься точно, а вот я — пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Пятьдесят на Халка, пятьдесят на бурю.

Его собеседник не реагировал, но Тони продолжал говорить: звук собственного голоса всегда его успокаивал.

— Я даже не подумал, в чем подвох, когда дом предложили по дешевке. Обрадовался: отличное место, чтобы заманить сюда доктора Беннера, который боится кого-то покалечить. А обернулось все — вот так. Не умею я устраивать романтику. Каждое свидание провал. Вот Капитан наверняка романтик. Поколение джентльменов… И знаешь, то, как он кинулся спасать своего чокнутого дружка, — это романтично. Хотел бы я сделать что-то подобное для тебя.

Халк шевельнулся — словно гора затряслась — и издал скептический смешок.

— Ты что, смеешься надо мной? Правильно. Романтика и самопожертвование — не по моей части. То есть, иногда я делаю это — но уж точно не по велению сердца. Мы-то знаем, что на самом деле я умею только все портить.

Тони остановился, поняв, что слишком погрузился в самобичевание. А ведь он даже не пьян.

Взгляд остановился на бутылках вина, которые поблескивали в своих деревянных гнездах, словно самоцветы, которые можно обменять на хорошее настроение и эйфорию. Пригубить одну было бы отличным решением, ситуация этого настоятельно требовала. Это было бы здорово.

Это снова все испортило бы.

«Не пей сегодня, — вспомнил Тони. — Обещай». О каких подвигах вообще может идти речь, если он не может сдержать даже крошечное обещание?

Разозлившись на себя, Тони принял единственно верное решение — лечь спать. Пусть этот кошмарный день наконец закончится.

Тони безуспешно поискал что-то, что могло послужить ему постелью. Не нашел и сел прямо на пол, поближе к двери. Попытался свернуться клубочком, чтобы сберечь крохи тепла. Было холодно и жестко. Воспаление легких станет прекрасным завершением неудавшегося свидания.

— Жаль, я не могу превратиться, — посетовал Тони. — Тебе-то не холодно, хоть и голышом.

Монстр проигнорировал и это его замечание.

— Неизвестно, сколько мы тут проведем, — сообщил Тони повернутой к нему зеленой спине. — Присоединяйся, если хочешь.

Тони сел так, чтобы видеть монстра. Халк выглядел как одна из молчаливых гор, обступивших «Трамонтана». Тони был уверен, что не уснет при таком соседстве и таком холоде, но внезапно отключился, будто потратил все силы на пережитый страх.

Ночью он проснулся лишь раз, от ощущения чужого присутствия. Показалось, что рядом очутился кто-то большой и горячий, и в его тепле Тони заснул еще спокойнее и крепче.

***

Организм среагировал на посторонний звук раньше, чем Тони толком проснулся. Секунда — и он стоял, щурясь, всматриваясь в серый прямоугольник входа. Его наполовину загораживала фигура. Самая обычная, человеческая, как Тони убедился с облегчением.

— Похоже, все закончилось, — сказал Брюс. — Можем выходить.

Тони поднялся, разминая затекшие мышцы.

— Ты как? — спросил он, силясь рассмотреть лицо Брюса, но тот стоял спиной к свету.

— Я в порядке.

Тони узнал эту осторожную и немного напряженную интонацию, как всегда после обращения. «Что я натворил?» — этот вопрос Брюс задавал каждый раз, хоть и боялся услышать ответ. А потом перестал спрашивать вовсе.

— Рука не болит? — спросил Тони, подходя ближе и вставая рядом в дверном проеме.

Брюс продемонстрировал абсолютно гладкое, нетронутое запястье. Но смотрел при этом на Тони, с тревогой ища ссадины или раны.

— Ты в порядке? — не выдержал Брюс. — Что было, когда я отключился?

— Ты не помнишь?

Тони на мгновение взял его за руку и успел погладить пальцы, прежде чем Брюс ее отдернул.

— Помню смутно. Не уверен… Кажется, мы провели тут всю ночь, но это было как во сне. Халк не причинил тебе вреда?

— Нет, он не тронул меня. Я вообще не уверен, что это был он. Тебе удалось взять над ним контроль.

Брюс пристально всматривался в него, еще не веря, но отчаянно этого желая.

— Правда?

— Да. Посмотри на меня, Брюс. На мне ни царапинки. Ты справился с ним.

На лице Брюса возникла слабая улыбка:

— Похоже, я недооценил твою сыворотку.

— Вот и славно, — Тони похлопал его по плечу. — А теперь давай проверим, что с домом и особенно с кухней. После всего случившегося я бы перекусил горячим. И примерил что-то теплое.

— А мне нужно найти штаны.

Брюс поддернул обрывки одежды, которыми целомудренно прикрывал бедра.

Тони честно старался не пялиться. Но не получалось, Брюс притягивал взгляд, как притягивает открытое пламя или яркий блеск. Он не отличался совершенством и сногсшибательностью записных красавцев, вроде Стива Роджерса, но все равно был привлекателен. Воображение Тони с первой встречи дорисовывало то, что могло скрываться под одеждой. Со временем фантазии получили реальное подтверждение, и теперь бороться с собой было все труднее.

— По-моему, ты выглядишь прекрасно, — сказал Тони, галантно пропуская Брюса вперед.

Дом пострадал сильнее, чем Тони ожидал. Роскошная «Трамонтана» превратилась в промокшую коробку. На полу лежали осколки стекла вперемешку с остатками ваз и статуэток. Мебель, стоявшая под окнами, намокла от снега. Дом выстыл насквозь. Тони запустил отопление, но полагал, что оно скоро уйдет через разбитые окна. Камин в гостиной оказался мокрым, как и лежащие рядом дрова. Спустя несколько бесплодных попыток его разжечь Тони махнул на него рукой.

Единственной нетронутой комнатой оказалась спальня Брюса. Туда они с Тони и отправились, собрав все сухие одеяла. Тони с удовольствием забрался сразу под два, чувствуя, как тело понемногу отогревается. И даже задумался о более насущной проблеме — еде. После пережитого есть хотелось адски.

Брюс больше беспокоился о другом. Он первым делом полез в сумку и облегченно вздохнул, найдя ампулу нетронутой.

— Не думаю, что она тебе нужна, — сказал Тони. — Разве ты не спустил пар?

— Пара во мне достаточно, даже сейчас.

Брюс бережно уложил сыворотку обратно в пенал.

— Кстати, что было после того, как я отключился?

— А ты не помнишь? — удивился Тони.

— К счастью или огорчению — нет, — Брюс сел рядом на кровать. — Я точно не тронул тебя?

Тони развел руки, демонстрируя абсолютное здоровье и нетронутость, но тут же закутался обратно.

— На самом деле, — сказал он, — ты вел себя очень прилично. Даже не ожидал от Халка. Кстати, я не уверен, что компанию мне составлял здоровяк. Он был больше похож… на тебя.

Брюс наморщил лоб:

— Объяснись.

— Он и не думал меня трогать. И смотрел на меня точно как ты, когда я…

— Творишь глупости?

— Ну… да.

— То есть как всегда?

— Вот-вот, сейчас у тебя точно такой взгляд.

Брюс улыбнулся. Глядя на его улыбку, Тони и сам испытал облегчение. Все позади, все закончилось.

А сыворотка, подумалось ему, сработала лучше, чем ожидалось. Если он прав, и Брюс смог взять контроль над телом — какие еще перспективы открываются перед ними?

Брюс, видимо, подумал о том же самом, и сказал нерешительно:

— Знаешь, я подумаю о том, чтобы вернуться.

— Я знал, что мой метод эффективен.

— Какой метод?

— Если долго-долго ныть, рано или поздно можно получить желаемое.

Брюс рассмеялся. Но тут же посерьезнел:

— Ты прав. Ты своего добьешься.

Тони не успел ответить: Брюс накрыл его губы своими. Поцелуй, невесомый и чувственный, длился долго, но Тони был так ошарашен, что не догадался ответить. Но стоило прикосновению прерваться, Тони потянулся вперед сам, да так быстро, что они чуть не стукнулись лбами. Брюс удержал его голову и поцеловал сам, уверенно и с нарастающей страстью.

Тони не думал, что может улететь от одного поцелуя, но именно это и случилось. От того ли, что он так долго ждал этого момента, или то, что момент был — с Брюсом, дыхание перехватило, а тело затопила теплая волна. Брюс не спешил, исследовал его рот языком, задевая зубы и лаская небо. Тони, еще не веря свалившемуся счастью, обнял Брюса за пояс, привлекая ближе, грудью к груди. Казалось, он даже мог слышать, как стучит чужое сердце напротив его собственного: учащенно и сбивчиво.

— А как же… — сказал Тони, кивая на запястье. Браслет молчал, но было видно, каких сил Брюсу стоит воздержание. Тони видел в его глазах вожделение, но они оба, без сомнения, хотели одного и того же. Но переступить границу было страшновато: недавно они получил весомое подтверждение того, чем может обернуться нарушение правила.

Брюс дотянулся до заветной коробочки.

— Вот так.

Тони наблюдал, как Брюс извлекает шприц и закатывает рукав.

— Помочь? — предложил он, хотя его подташнивало от вида игл.

— Не нужно, я привык.

Брюс ловко перетянул руку жгутом и отточенным движением вогнал иглу точно в вену. Тони вздрогнул, будто металлическое острие прокололо его собственную кожу. Он взял руку Брюса в свои и поцеловал чуть выше прокола. Ответом ему было ласковое прикосновение к волосам.

— Вот и все, у нас есть около двадцати минут.

Брюс опрокинул Тони на постель одним движением и уселся сверху. Тони потянулся было навстречу, но его руки завели за голову. Брюс задумчиво осмотрел его и повел бедрами, вжимаясь в него сильнее.

— Все еще боишься? — спросил Тони, стараясь глядеть в лицо Брюсу и не думать о том, как сильно его хочет. Сейчас. Немедленно.

— Боюсь кончить раньше времени, — откровенно ответил Брюс, расстегивая рубашку. — У меня так давно никого не было, что много времени это не займет. К тому же, мне нравится, когда ты так смотришь…

— Как? — слова выходили с трудом, горло пересохло. Особенно когда Брюс оказался перед ним полностью обнаженным и принялся за одежду Тони. Двадцать минут, пожалуй, будет многовато для них обоих. — Как я смотрю?

— Умоляюще.

Брюс коснулся его губ, прежде чем покрыть поцелуями грудь.

— Я и правда готов умолять, — пробормотал Тони. — Ох, черт…

Брюс чувственно поцеловал его в живот и стянул штаны. Коснулся губами члена прямо через белье.

Если до этого Тони еще старался держаться в указанной позе, тут терпение истощилось, и он вцепился в волосы Брюса. Тот не возражал: спустил белье ниже и захватил губами головку члена. Тони приподнялся, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее, и уже не мог отвести взгляд. Брюс, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, ласкал его, то проводя губами по стволу, то облизывая его.

Вся кровь, по ощущениям Тони, прилила именно к той части тела, которой касались жадные и нежные губы, от чего прикосновения воспринимались острее, словно касание электрического тока. Намного приятнее, но также мучительно и невыносимо. Тони подумал, что кончить раньше времени грозит совсем не Брюсу.

К счастью, тот понял это и вернулся в исходную позицию, верхом на Тони. Провел ладонью от горла до паха.

— Презервативов у тебя, конечно, нет?

— Настолько далеко мой оптимизм не распространялся, — сказал Тони, касаясь его в ответ, лаская грудь и бедра — наконец-то! Не удержался и сжал член. Брюс вздрогнул и прикусил губу, переводя дыхание.

— Значит, тебе вдвойне повезло.

Брюс поцеловал его и дал облизать свои пальцы. Тони расстарался, обильно смочив их слюной, и потом во все глаза наблюдал, как Брюс смазывает себя этим импровизированным лубрикантом. Не удержался и опусти взгляд на самый вожделенный для себя предмет.

Брюс был красив и тут: член не слишком большой, но довольно толстый и очень аккуратный. Сейчас — приподнявшийся, налившийся кровью от желания. В помощи Брюс явно не нуждался: пенис почти прижимался к животу. Тони все равно накрыл член ладонью, наслаждаясь ощущением восхитительной бархатистости и одновременно твердости. Брюс отозвался на касание тихим вздохом и тут же опустился сверху, вбирая в себя пенис Тони до основания. Лицо при этом чуть исказилось.

— Ты как? — забеспокоился Тони, стараясь подавить желание сделать еще один толчок.

— Прекрасно… Не беспокойся, мне травмы точно не грозят.

Брюс поцеловал его, заглушая протест, и Тони отдался чувствам. Скоро он подмахивал, вбивался в податливое тело все жестче, но даже в этот момент не забывал ласкать любовника, сладко вздрагивающего от прикосновений. Через стискивающие член мышцы дрожь передавалась Тони. За миг до оргазма он вцепился в бедра Брюса. Обнять бы так того всего, стиснуть в руках и не отпускать больше никогда…

Тони почувствовал выплеснувшееся в ладонь горячее семя. Он опрокинул Брюса, совершая последние толчки, и кончил сам. В то же мгновение Брюс обхватил его ногами, не позволяя отстраниться и лечь рядом. Ему самому поза была, похоже, не слишком удобна, но желание быть ближе пересилило. Тони посопротивлялся для вида, в конце концов приняв максимально удобное положение. Посткоитальные объятия не были его любимой частью процесса, однако сейчас он наслаждался ощущением близости, теплом и мягкостью тела Брюса. Когда их время закончилось, Тони вздохнул с разочарованием.

Брюс сверился с часами и отодвинулся так далеко, насколько позволяла кровать. На Тони, пытавшегося нарушить пролегшую между ними границу, он посмотрел строго.

— Ты ведь не смотрел на часы все время, что мы… — забеспокоился Тони.

— Это упрек не как любовнику, а как ученому.

— Если бы я знал, какой будет награда, доработал сыворотку хотя бы до часа.

Тони больше не пытался нарушить нейтральное пространство. Он просто смотрел на Брюса, подперев щеку рукой. Брюс предстал перед ним в новом свете. Теперь можно было сказать не только «мой друг», но и «мой любовник», пусть и с оговоркой.

— Что теперь? — спросил Тони.

— Сейчас или в перспективе?

— Наверное, начнем с ближайших планов. И постепенно будем двигаться дальше.

— Я бы перекусил, — признался Брюс. — Если на кухне что-то найдется.

— Я поищу, — вскинулся Тони. — Вообще-то с этого свидание и должно было начаться. Так себе, да?

— Я сильно тебя обижу, если скажу, что не рассчитывал на большее?

Тони молча сполз с кровати и начал собирать разбросанные вещи. Брюс приподнялся, беспокойно следя за ним.

— Куда ты?

— Зарабатывать репутацию внимательного любовника.

Полностью одетый, Тони хотел было выйти, но руки обвили его шею сзади. Брюс развернул его к себе и быстро коснулся губ.

— Ты не просто внимательный любовник. Ты Тони Старк, а это уже знак качества.

***

Краем уха Тони слышал какой-то настойчивый звук, знакомый и отвлекающий. Он отмахнулся от этого звона, но Брюс тоже его расслышал.

— Телефон? Тони, это телефон.

— Может, нам послышалось? — лениво предположил Тони. Ему не хотелось вылезать из постели. И еще меньше — прерывать их вынужденное уединение. Хотя в глубине души он знал, что их медовый месяц в Испании окончен.

Брюс молча стянул с него одеяло, укрывшись им сам. Тони ничего не оставалось, как натянуть штаны и отправиться в гостиную.

Он кое-как добрел до настырно звонившего мобильника. Сигнал пробился, но очень слабый, и он почти не слышал говорившего, узнал только голос.

— Роуди, не части. Я ничего не понимаю. Если ничего срочного, подожди, пока вернусь…

— Тони… Росс… — квакнула трубка.

— Что бы ему ни понадобилось, ему придется меня дождаться. Я тут чертовски занят.

— …скоро будет, — сказал Роуди внезапно ясно, помехи на мгновение утихли. — Он знает про Беннера, отследил его от самой Малайзии. Вылетел в Испанию еще вчера… Тони?..

Связь снова прервалась, но это было уже неважно. Тони несколько секунд смотрел на зажатый в руке телефон, потом от души выругался.

Идиот, какой же он идиот. Думал, что все сделал тайно, сбросил правительственный хвост? Конечно, они следили за ним, теперь каждый из них под колпаком. А он подставил Брюса из-за собственного эгоизма.

— Разнылся, как девчонка, — сообщил Тони своему отражению. — Идиот…

— Ты что-то сказал? — спросил Брюс, спускаясь по лестнице.

— Я сказал, что тебе пора уходить.

Брюс растерялся:

— Серьезно? Все это время ты просил меня остаться, а теперь гонишь?

— Приходится. Не хочу, чтобы ты попался в ручонки Росса… Черт, машина наверняка не придет.

— Росс — кто это?

— Наш новый надзиратель.

Тони развил бурную деятельность: потащил Брюса наверх, собрал с пола его вещи и впихнул ему в руки.

— Он посадит тебя в клетку, — пояснил Тони на ходу. — То есть не тебя, а Халка. Он как-то упоминал, какую «стратегическую ценность» ты… он представляет.

Большего объяснения Брюсу и не требовалось, тот молча начал собираться, скинул нехитрые пожитки в сумку. Тони наблюдал за ним, сидя на кровати. Он натянул одежду, но больше сил ни на что не было. Он отчетливо понял, что они сейчас расстанутся, и когда увидятся снова, неизвестно. И больше всего выводила из себя мысль, что Брюс снова исчезнет в каком-нибудь еще более экзотичном уголке, и на этот раз даже Тони не удастся его найти. Было бы хорошее место, чтобы спрятаться, мелькнула мысль. И тут же Тони вспомнил, что убежище — вот оно, вокруг, но и здесь скрыться не удалось.

— Я готов, — объявил Брюс.

Тони кивнул, поднимаясь.

— Формулу взял?

— И заучил наизусть.

Они замерли друг напротив друга. Время шло, но никто не решался сделать первый шаг. Тони думал, что заранее смирился с его уходом, но теперь понял, что к этому моменту невозможно было подготовиться.

— Как ты доберешься до города? — спросил он, чтобы хоть как-то нарушить эту паузу.

— Пешком, — пожал Брюс плечами.

— Я позвоню Альфреду, может, он согласится выехать. Подберет тебя по дороге и отвезет в аэропорт. Хотя там тебя наверняка будут ждать…

— Мне бы добраться до города, а там я сумею затеряться, — успокоил его Брюс.

—Я думал, что хорошо замел следы, — сказал Тони. — Даже виллу купил на чужое имя.

— Рано или поздно они бы меня нашли.

Брюс преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, притянул Тони к себе и поцеловал в лоб.

Тони намеренно вскинул голову, подставляя губы. Брюс ответил на поцелуй и какое-то время постоял, просто рассматривая любовника, словно запоминая. Тони подумал, что давно не видел у Брюса такого расслабленного лица. Тот всегда был как натянутая пружина в ожидании удара. Тони хотел бы видеть его таким вечно.

Внезапно его осенило.

— Знаешь, — сказал он. — Тебе необязательно исчезать. У меня есть один знакомый парень, он король, у него собственное государство, суверенитет, все дела. От США он не зависит. Может, договориться о политическом убежище?

— А он знает, какую бомбу приютит у себя?

— Он, так сказать, из сочувствующих, его этим не напугаешь. Отсидишься там, доработаешь сыворотку… А я всегда буду знать, где тебя найти.

Тони затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа. Какое-то мгновение ему казалось, что Брюс откажется. Но наконец тот медленно кивнул:

— Хорошо. Как, говоришь, называется его страна?

— Ваканда.

— Еще одно экзотическое место, в которое ты хочешь меня затащить?

— Я просто пытаюсь произвести на тебя впечатление.

Брюс улыбнулся:

— И тебе это удается.

***

Когда вертолеты приземлился на площадке перед домом, Тони Старк уже поджидал гостей на крыльце, сидя на ступеньках. При виде Эверетта Росса, спешащего к нему со всех ног, он поднялся и взял стоящую рядом сумку.

— Велите не глушить мотор, Росс. Подбросите меня до аэропорта.

— Где Беннер? — Нетерпеливо перебил тот.

— Брюс Беннер? Понятия не имею. Тут никого нет, кроме меня.

— Не глупите, Старк!

Росс нетерпеливо выглянул из-за его плеча, будто надеясь разглядеть Беннера в одном из окон. Тони услужливо протянул гостю ключ.

— Можете обыскать дом, если хотите. Брюса здесь все равно нет. И не было.

Росс почти с ненавистью посмотрел на безмятежного Старка, которого не смутили даже коммандос, цепочкой окружающие дом.

— По нашим данным, он совершенно точно приезжал в Каталонию…

— И даже не заехал поздороваться! Хватит вам, агент Росс. Давайте вернемся в вертолет, пока снова не разыгрался ураган. Знал бы, что тут такая хреновая погода, не приехал бы.

Не прекращая говорить, Старк направился к вертолету, но на полпути оглянулся. Росс смотрел на него в бессильной злобе.

— Вы же сами, Старк, говорили, что каждый мутант подлежит регистрации — для безопасности.

— Пожалуй, я ошибался.

Это откровенное признание окончательно сбило Эверетта Росса с толку, что немало позабавило Тони.

— Не ожидали от меня это услышать, а, Росс? Ладно, давайте поспешим. Ветер крепчает. Надеюсь, вы оставили для меня место?

И больше не обращая внимания ни на спецагента, ни на его помощников, Тони полез в салон.

Оставшийся снаружи Эверетт Росс еще раз окинул одинокое здание взглядом. Он мог бы взять у Старка ключ и обшарить дом сверху донизу, но зачем? Если Беннер и был здесь, он уже скрылся. Снова.

Поднявшийся ветер на прощание ласково подтолкнул агента в спину.


End file.
